Broken Wings
by Aslin's Fire
Summary: She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/angst/romance

Pairing: None as of yet. Hermione/Minerva (Mother/Daughter relationship) hermione/severus (Father/Daughter relationship)

Summary: Hermione knew she was different, her parents noticed it and so did everyone else. But when a letter comes telling her she is excepted into a boarding school, she is ecstatic...so is her parents...until her parents found out the school was for the, 'freaks' of the world. The people that are not right. That is how Hermione Grangers life turned into a living hell.

_Chapter play list:_

_Lost- Anouk_

_Battle Dawn- Mercedes Lackey_

_' thinking'_

"regular talking"

_**letters/reading books ect**_

_**Chapter One: **_

It was nearing the end of summer when a beautiful brown owl flew threw the open window to perch on the back of the chair at a young girls desk. The young girl appear to be about eleven years old, she had long unmanageable bush like hair that would remind anyone that looked at her like she had stuck her finger in a light socket. Her eyes were a deep brown filled with intelligence and wisdom for some one way beyond her short years of life.

The young girl blinked and looked at the own with a curious look, brown eyes looking into the birds as if trying to figure out why such a bird would be in her room, holding it's leg out for her to take a letter.

This way of receiving mail hadn't been practice in a long time and made the young girl very curious...and cautious at the same time.

The owl continued to hold out its leg so that she could see the letter. It gave a hoot as if saying 'take the letter already' and she gave an apologetic smile, as she untied the letter from the owls leg.

She gently held the letter, it was made of parchment if she wasn't mistaken. It had the feel of it at-least. Blinking she turned it over, looking at the neat scrawl that was in green.

_**Ms Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Bedroom on the top floor**_

_**1906 Woodhill Crescent**_

_**Wembley United Kingdom**_

As Hermione opened the letter she held a rush of excitement inside for she was unknown what the letter was to hold. The feeling increased as she held her breath and gently tore off the seal, grabbing the letter that awaited in the envelop.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<strong>_

Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st .<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

Hermione slowly folded the letter back up and with trembling hands put the letter back in the envelop and sat on her bed.

She didn't really know what to think of the letter.

A part of her was happy to know what she had been doing over the years was magic, and that she just wasn't a freak anymore.

That she was somewhat _normal!_

She, Hermione Granger, was a witch!

As she thought the last word, witch, her face paled. Heaven forbid...she was a witch.

Her_ parents!_

Dear god, her** parents!**

If they found out. They would...she didn't know what they would do but she knew it wouldn't be something good.

Ever since she made things happen, which she knew now was magic, her parents tried to make her normal. How was she going to explain this!

They would have a fit!

Giving the evelop a longing look she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she brough her other hand to the letter and tore it in half. She repeated taring it over and over and over again till it was in little pieces so no one could put it together again.

"I wish I could go...but I can't..." Hermione whispered standing up and depositing the shreds of paper into the wastebasket. She couldn't let her family find out she got that letter.

She just couldn't,

Hermione would live the rest of her life denying she ever got that letter...it was going to be better that way.

Tears started to role down her pale cheeks as she cries for not being able to go somewhere will she could be fully understood and an outcast by her peers and others around her. Slowly her tears started to lessen as she grew tired and fell in to a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to hearing her mothers off key humming to Greensleeves. As her mother was making dinner and her father sitting at the kitchen table as to not get into his wives way in the kitchen.<p>

A clink of the mail slot closing made Mrs. Granger go to the Front door to see a letter addressed to Hermione. The thing that caught her attention was that their was no postage stamp of return address on the letter. Mrs. Granger picked the letter up off the landing and carried it in to the kitchen to show her husband John.

"Jean" he addressed his wife. " what do you think this is? Maybe to a prestigious school our Hermione applied to?"

Jean shrugged her shoulders and went back to cook supper. "Why don't you call her down to read the letter?" with that said her husband gave her a smile and walked towards the staircase and called his daughters name.

"Hermione, why don't you come down here! " after he called it didn't take long for him to hear light footsteps as he went back into the kitchen to wait for Hermione

A couple of minutes later Hermione slowly stepped into the kitchen smile on her face, "You called for me?" She gave him a curious look as she glanced over to her mother who was setting dinner on the table.

Her mother wiped her hands on her apron and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Yes dinner was ready for one, and two...you have a letter~!"

Frowning she glanced at her father who held out a letter. It was then Hermione knew her life was over. All color drained from her face as she looked at what could end whatever relationship she had with her parents...the relationship that had just started to get better from her last mishap of accidents she caused.

Accidents from magic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aslin Note: this is my first story so no flames please! I hope you enjoy. Let if I should continue and if you liked it .<strong>_

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this! It is going to be a coauthored fic between us until Aslin gets used to typing fics and doesn't need help getting things from her mind to the keyboard :3**_

_**Hope everyone enjoys it! Read and Review! We want to hear your inputs! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Dawn.

Songlist  
>Cowboy Bebop – Green Bird<br>Mercedes Lackey- Battle Dawn  
>All That Remains- The Waiting one<p>

Recap:

_Frowning she glanced at her father who held out a letter. It was then Hermione knew her life was over. All color drained from her face as she looked at what could end whatever relationship she had with her parents...the relationship that had just started to get better from her last mishap of accidents she caused.___

_Accidents from magic._

Talking:  
>"Regular"<br>'Thinking'  
>Flashback<p>

**Chapter 2**

Ever so slowly open the letter pretending that she was excited and wanted to savor the moment. When in reality she all ready knew what the letter would say.

"Hurry up dear! I am excited to hear what this school has to offer." her mother, Jean, commented with excitement that you could see on her face.

Hermione could hear it in her mother's voice but she was too afraid to look up.

"Hermione? What is wrong sweetheart?" John Granger asked as he reached across the breakfast table to take the letter from her.

His face grew to one of anger as he read the letter aloud.

**Miss Hermione Jean Granger,******

**This is the second attempt letter we have sent. It seems that the first one was torn to shreds. I will be arriving mid- day to discuss you placement at our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.******

**Sincerely,****  
><strong>**Professor Minerva McGonagall****  
><strong>**Deputy Headmistress**

Jean Granger didn't even let her husband finish the end of the letter before grabbing her daughter by the hair and dragging her into the living room.

Jean didn't even stop when hearing the cries of pain from her daughter as she kept dragging her till they were at the front of the living room where the statue of the holy mother stood for all to judge.

Putting her her hands on her daughter's shoulders, she pushed down so Hermione's knees slammed to the ground and cried out in pain as they throbbed from the impact.

Glaring in distaste, Jean hissed, "Pray..." Her eyes were like liquid fire as she looked down upon the daughter she desperately loved and was now hating the fact she actually gave birth to something that had such darkness in her blood, "pray so your soul can be saved...before it's too late."

Hermione looked into the blue eyes of the statue of the Virgin Mary. Her eyes filled with tears as a stuttered version of the Lord's Prayer escaped from her dry lips.

As Hermione continued to recite the prayer that she had learned at a very young age, she heard rustling of fabric behind her, and made her sit up straighter. She had a bad feeling that she knew what it was but hoped it wasn't. She dearly hoped it wasn't.

A pained yelp escaped her mouth as she muttered the last Amen of the prayer. Tears were now rolling down her pale skin, brown eyes wide with shock.

The sound of clink of metal on the floor has confirmed her fear and it followed by the snapping of leather hitting each other.

"Daddy! Please. No. I will be good, I promise I will do what I am told!" Holding herself as straight as possible and keeping all her muscle tight.

Jean comes out of nowhere and hits Hermione across the face with so much force that her nails drew blood and the red hand print on Hermione's check was already starting to turn into a bruise.

Tears were flowing freely down Hermione's cheeks. Her whole body was shaking from fear of knowing what is only minutes away.

She feels the sting of the belt on her back. Followed by another and another. She gritted her teeth to hold back the cry of pain. It was no use. A scream busted its way threw her dry, bleeding lips where her teeth lay anchored.

" You know better than to scream." John whispered in a low cruel voice that echoed in her ears.

With the next lash, Hermione could feel blood trickle down her back soaking her pale pink t shirt that her grandmother had given her for her 11th birthday. The blood soaked her shirt but her father did not seem to care or to mind.

Hermione started to see spots cloud her eyes. Her mind became fuzzier by the seconds. She was getting close to passing out. Hermione knew that from the last time this happened. She looked in to her fathers eyes, brown eyes meeting hazel as the last incident passed before them.

_It was last month. She was outside, in the back yard, playing on the swings when her mother was waiting for her by the back door to go in for dinner. In mid swing, she jumped off and floated in the air as she slowly came back down to the ground. Her mother marched over to her and grabbed her by the ear. It felt like it was being ripped off, which led to the same punishment that she was receiving right now along with her being locked in her room for four days while they waited for the priest to come._

Her breathing became more rapid and shallow until her body could no longer take it. She slumped forward and her body hitting the floor with a loud thud.

A/N: I would like to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed! keep them coming please, its letting me know that the story is liked and that I should keep writing it!

I would also like to give a big thank you to **marbleandtoast** for helping me with some ideas when I was stuck and for beta for me :)

I know its a bit of a chiffy but hang with in their with me I have lots of fun things in stored but suggestions are always a good thing as well. Any who thanks again

Aslin


	3. Chapter 3  Exorcism

Broken Wings

**AN**:I am back. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I just got busy with school and work. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed for chapter one and two. It means alot to let me know what you really think of the story and that I should keep it going. =_= I will try not to take as long as next time. Without further ado.

Song List  
>Celtic Women – Scarborough Fair<p>

Celtic Women – Butterfly

Celtic Music – Wild Flower

Chapter 3 - Exorcism

_**Recap:**__**  
><strong>__**Her breathing became more rapid and shallow until her body could no longer take it. She slumped forward and her body hitting the floor with a loud thud.**_

Now:

When Hermione started to come around to her surroundings, she could tell it was mid afternoon, from the way that the sun was shining in thru the window. She tried to sit up but was unable to move. It felt as if her whole body was one huge bruise and her back was on fire but felt wet to her as well. That was telling her that Mother and Father if you can call them that, had kept on punishing her long after she lost consciousness.

She stayed quiet on the floor as still as possible for what felt like forever before she got up the courage to try and open her eyes to check her parents whereabouts. As she went to open her eyes, she found that she could not open her left one and her right eye would only open up a fractiInterrupted her thoughts quicklyon of the way. ' Great how am I going to be able to hide this from the neighbors and do the chores that I am suppose to do. I guess I will worry about that when it comes,' Hermione thought to herself as she began to try and think of what to say to people and what to do next.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The knocking interrupted her thoughts quickly 'On a day like this could only mean one thing.' She hoped and prayed to God... if there was one that it was not who she thought it was.

Jean Granger clicking of her shoes on the hard wood floor where the only sound in the room as she went to the front door to answer it. "Come in Father Patrick." Her mother spoke with an air of veneration. "She is in the living room. She has not woken up yet." she added, trying to pretend to be sad about that. Hermione groaned quietly upon hearing this.

"I don't know what we did wrong!" John said as he walked in and sat down heavily as he dropped his head to his hands, shaking his head as if he was trying to come up with an answer that would solve the problem on time travel. ( hehe) "We did everything that we were suppose to but she has been take over by the demons! We could not protect our own daughter!"

"My son. There was nothing that you could have done and I mean nothing. If her soul was to be taken over and her spirit was weak and doubted the Lord, our God. It left room for evil to creep in," Father Patrick said as he placed a hand on John's shoulder. " Kids theses days... sigh. If anyone or thing is really to blame, it is all these books on vampires and werewolves and movies about magic as well. It has made children think that Faith is make believe," he said as he shook his head.

Hermione could tell that the priest's robes were black and crisply ironed. There were no wrinkles that she could see. She saw him give her father some tall, white candles along with some crystals.

"John, place these items at each corner of the pentagon that I am going to draw around your daughter," the priest stated as he set out to do just as he said. He slowly and calmly drew the pentagon in white chalk around Hermione. Once he was done, he nodded at John to place the candles every other corner and put the crystals in the other ones.

As the last crystal was placed, Father Patrick took a 6 inch silver cross out of his pocket and mummer a few words to himself. "This cross, along with the verses I am going to say, should do the trick to eliminate the demons from Hermione's body," He indicated as he looked from Jean to John as if he was looking for any questions as he placed the cross to Hermione's forehead and was getting ready to recite the bible.

Hermione kept herself still as possible so that she wouldn't move.

"I will start with Ephesians 6:12-18," Father said as he started at Hermione's face.

" For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places.  
>Wherefore take unto you the whole Armour of God, that ye may be able to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand..."<p>

A tear slid down Hermione's face. She could feel the power inside of her begin to grow without her control. It kept building with every word that the Father kept praying. She could hear him mummer the the last lines from the bible:

"And take the helmet of salvation, and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God: Praying always with all prayer and supplication in the Spirit, and watching thereunto with all perseverance and supplication for all saints... In gods name we pray. Amen"

As the final words ended, all her pent-up magic busted loose from her small, frail body causing everyone in the room to fly away from her and hit the wall that was directly behind them. No one knew what happened or could explain besides a stern looking women in green robes and her hair wound in to a tight bun on top of her head that had just arrived on the Granger's porch when the magic erupted from little Hermione's body. She had a look of shock on her face when she realizes what is going on in the house...

BN: I helped with some of the details. We both know this isn't exactly what an exorcism is but we did do a little bit of research. What will the professor do? Hmm...

Marble

AN: Thanks to Marble I was able to get this chapter written at all... so what do you all think should and will happen next ? Hope you all enjoyed! Please review telling me if you hated it or liked it, I just want to know what were your thoughts after reading this story :)

Aslin


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue

**I re worded the chapter and added a few things so it sounds a lot better**

_**Sorry for the delay! But i am back with the next installment in the Broken Wings story. I hope that you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**_

**Aslin**

Broken Wings

Song List  
>Celtic Women – Scarborough Fair<p>

Celtic Women – Butterfly

Celtic Music – Wild Flower

Recap:

_As the final words ended, all her pent-up magic busted loose from her small, frail body causing everyone in the room to fly away from her and hit the wall that was directly behind them. No one knew what happened or could explain besides a stern looking women in green robes and her hair wound in to a tight bun on top of her head that had just arrived on the Granger's porch when the magic erupted from little Hermione's body. She had a look of shock on her face when she realizes what is going on in the house.._.

**Chapter 4**

_**At Hogwarts**_

A middle aged women, with stunning green eyes, looked up as she heard the slam of her office door. She could not help the smirk that came to her lips as she saw who it was. "Is there something that I could help you with Severus?"

A tall man with shallow skin walked in holding a letter in his hands. His hair is ink black, that falls just along the length of his chin. The woman looks in to his face, which gives off the look of being an aristocratic with a large hook nose. The opal colored eyes that gleam back at the woman with knowledge and wisdom, but the hurt that lingers deep within their depth if you know where to look...

A smirk makes it way across his face. As he looks at the woman that he has admired and looked up to for as long as he could remember.

"Really Minerva, you act as if I was Albus coming to set you up on another date." Severus couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. " He asked me to give you this. It's the information about the muggleborn student named Hermione Granger. I believe that is the one that we are still waiting to hear back from if I'm not mistaken?" He asked as he handed over the thick letter to Minerva.

Minerva looked over her glasses at him. "Not funny, Severus. Miss Granger seems to be a very smart little girl." She flipped to the next page which happened to be a letter from Albus.

Dear Minerva,

As you know each student has replied to their letter except one. It has come to my attention that one Miss Hermione Granger has ripped her letter to shreds. Normally I would interpret this as a no but as in the case of young Mister Potter I believe all is not right. If you could (today at the latest), go to her place of residence and speak with her and her parents.

Forever yours

Albus

"He acts as if I do not know how to do my job!" Minerva said as she stood up and went to her wardrobe to get her green cloak, hat and her tartan scarf in her clan colors, green and ivory with threads of crimson and gold, a beautiful combination that seemed to complement one another in just the right way.

" I am off to meet Miss Granger and her parents, Severus. I will see you at dinner if all goes well. Set up the wards when you leave, please. I know you want to raid my books again. Just make sure they come back in the same condition please." Giving Severus a nod, she left the room with grace and poise that only Professor Minerva McGonagall would have.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Minerva arrived on the Granger's front porch and instantly the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Over the years she has learned to trust this feeling. With that in mind, she took her wand out of its place in her sleeve and kept it at the ready.

Then out of nowhere, she felt the pulse of a strong magic from inside. Without a seconds hesitation, she entered the house and saw a young girl clearly in pain, laying in the middle of a pentagon surrounded by crystals and candles. Her eyes were focused on the young girl till she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye.

The priest was getting up and heading towards his container of holy water that he had set aside.

Minerva couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked from the priest, who was about ready to splash Hermione with holy water to her mother and father whom were struggling to regain their balance.

With wand out Minerva, and a silent spell, a flash a white light hit the container in the priests hand sending it flying to the other side of the room away from him and Hermione.

"Father, she's a devil's one!" Cried Hermione's mother

With that, the priest took out his silver cross and shoved it towards Minerva's face, hoping it would propel her away from him and the others in the room.

She looked at the cross in her face and scowls. "Like THAT is going to do ANYTHING to me you abysmal old fool!"

Minerva then turned to the Grangers. "What do you think you are doing? How can you allow this? She is your daughter for Merlin's sake! Your own flesh and blood!" She all but yelled at them.

The priest looks at this devil woman, who still had her magical stick pointed at him. "We are doing an exorcism to rid her of demon powers like YOU!" He yelled as he pushed the cross further in to her face.

"Well exorcise this!" With a flick and swish, the cross turned into a 5 inch devil with a pitch fork. It had pointy teeth and was red from head to toe.

The priest looked at the mini devil and muttered to himself, "There is not such thing as magic! There is not such thing as magic! There is not such thing as mag-!" The priest was cut off by his own scream as he was being stabbed by the mini devil. The priest ended up dropping the mini devil because he was jumping up and down and poking him with his small pitchfork. The priest ran out the front door screaming as the devil was chasing him and trying to stab his ankles..

"Well that takes care of him! I am taking Hermione, if you have a problem with that then you can see me in court," replies Minerva. She walked over to the abused and fragile looking young child, who looks into her eyes pleading for it to be true and for real.

"Hermione, I am going to pick you up and take you somewhere safe. Then we are going to fix your wounds and feeling better," Minerva said. She waits for some type of understanding between them.

Deep in her heart Hermione knew that this women saves her is her knight in shinning armor. With a nod from Hermione, Minerva picks her up as gently as possible, stopping only briefly at the groan of pain but keeps going. When Hermione is in her arms, she walks to the backyard, where she pops to her home thinking on how she was going to care for this child and tell the headmaster she lost her temper with muggles... no matter how horrid they were.

AN: So what do you all think? I tried to add some funny bits in because its all been so sad. It will get better I promise! Hey Minerva finally made her appearance as did Severus! what do you guys think is going to happen next! let me know what you all think Please it lets me know that you guys are like the story and that i should keep it going :)

The part about Minerva's Family Tartan colors i borrowed from Tiger Tale's story "The Ties that Bind"Which i hear its her birthday! So Happy Birthday my Dear! i hope that your having fun with your Brit. :P

Aslin


	5. Chapter 5 Arguments

A/N: Give Marble a big thanks other wise I wouldnt be sure I would have gotten this chapter written at all. Enjoy! Aslin

Chapter 5

Music  
>Hillary Duff – someone's watching over me<br>Alyssa Lies - Jason Michael Carroll

A loud crack could be heard at McGonagall Manor. With that the Mitsy the house elf came out to meet her mistress. As she waited at the front door, she saw that her mistress was carrying a young girl. Blood could be seen on the girl's shift as it dripped to the floor.

"Mistress! What's wrong with the little miss?" In her high voice with worry at the condition that the little miss was in.

"Her name is Hermione. Could you take her to the spare bedroom attached to the master suite. I need to contact Severus to come over with some healing potions," Minerva stated with sadness in her voice as she gently handed Hermione over to the house elf. She smoothed the young girl's hair as she watched her sleep. "Be careful Mitsy. She's a muggleborn and not by the nicest of muggles."

With that in mind, Mitsy nodded. "Yes mistress" a pop was followed soon after. Mitsy and Hermione were both gone.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

"Hello Albus. What can I do for you?" Severus said looking up from his book that he had borrowed from Minerva.

"Has Minerva returned yet?" Albus asked with worry in his voice. Severus shook his head no and opened his mouth to speak when a ghost like cat could be seen, it shimmered gray and silver. It danced around the two men before stopping in front of Severus.

"Severus!" Minerva's voice came from the cat. " I need you to bring healing potions to my manor. Miss Granger's parents were preforming an exorcism when I arrived and the poor wee lass was given quiet a lashing. Please be quick!" With her message being said the cat disappeared into thin air.

With a flick of his wand, Severus had a dozen different potions of all different color and sizes . He put them in a bag and started to walk out the door forgetting that Albus was there.

"I think I will come along Severus," Albus stated with little concern on what Minerva would say or the look on Severus' face.

"Very well but Min will not be happy about you coming to her manor uninvited," he said monotone. Albus just smiled and stepped in to the floo while waited for Severus to do the same.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Minerva was anxious awaiting for Severus to arrive with the potions that could help Hermione, to heal the wounds that the girls parents left on their daughter. She kept looking at the clock and would pace back and forth in front of the fireplace two times before she looked at the clock.

"What is taking him so long? Does he know of the importance on a young girls like now lay in his hands to heal the wee lass!?" she all but yelled to herself only to be interrupted by the blaze of green in the fireplace.

" I heard you woman! Keep your hat on straight," he said with a chuckle as he help up his hands that were holding his medical bag filled with potions. "Before you give me a lashing, let me heal the girl."

Minerva's face held a look of question as she started at him. Then she noticed that Albus Dumbledore stood in HER house. In HER common area. Without HER consent.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked with so much hate that it could have stripped the paint off the walls.

"I heard that Miss Granger was injured so it is my duty to make sure that she is healed and sent back to her family." He told her as he took a bag of lemon drops out of his pocket. He looked at the bag and thought of offering on to Minerva and thought better of it, then popped one in his mouth. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Albus' constant sucking on the candy.

Minerva's temper seemed to be raising as she stood there in front of this bumbling buffoon, who had no concern for the wee lass upstairs hanging for her life.

"You want to send her back to those monster of parents that beat their child?" Minerva asked. Her voice straining to keep her calm as her magic seemed to crackle in the air.

"That is precisely what I am saying my dear. They are her parents. S he is to go back as soon as she is in tip top shape." He popped another lemon drop in to his mouth.

Minerva was about to speak again when she saw Severus standing in the shadow of the door way. He looked directly in to Minerva's eyes and shock his head while mouthing later, after he leaves, go along with him for now then turned and went back out of sight.

Minerva was not sure what Severus had up his sleeve but she had trust in him. With a sigh of defeat, "Fine Albus. As soon as she is healed and has slept and a good meal, I will take her back"

A smile appeared on his face at his friend's agreeing to his terms. Albus turned and started walking to the fireplace. "That is all I ask, my dear." The floo glared a brilliant green and Albus was gone.

Minerva stared in to the empty fireplace wondering at what had just happened.

"Severus, you better have a good plan, because I have not a clue on what you have in mind." she spoke aloud to a silent empty room.

"I do, Minerva. I do," said Severus. "now join me up here please."

Minerva darts up the stairs to help him.

A/N: SO what you think? Let me know! What do you all think is going to happen next :) I hope not to be so long with the next update.


	6. Chapter 6 House elf?

**A/N: I know that there is some Albus bashing but that will all be explained in a few chapters. And to let everyone know, I have nothing against people that are Roman Catholics. I just need to use it to get my plot across to what my vision. So I am sorry if I made people uncomfortable, not my intention.**

**Sorry that it has taken so long for an update... real life got in the way a bit. Working 50 hours a week does not leave much time for much else. **  
><strong>Also a major thanks to Marbleandtoast for reminding me to keep working on this chapter! And giving me help in this when I needed it the most.<strong>  
><strong>Aslin<strong>

_Recap:_  
><em>"Severus, you better have a good plan, because I have not a clue on what you have in mind." she spoke aloud to a silent empty room.<em>

_"I do, Minerva. I do," said Severus. "now join me up here please."_

_Minerva darts up the stairs to help him._

**Chapter 6**

Severus quickly made his way up to the stairs with his long legs taking two steps at a time. Once he had reached the top, he was greeted by Mitsy.

"Young Master!" rang out Mitsy's high pitch voice, "I has not seen you ins a long time! Yous have losts weight," shaking her head, "yous are too thin. The Mistress will not like that one bit!"

Severus shook his head, "Mitsy, please take me to Miss Granger. She's injured and I'm here to heal her."

Without waiting for a reply or consent, Mitsy walked up to Severus, and grabbed his pant leg, and apparated them to the other side of the house. He noticed it was the attached to the master suite.

Without a second of hesitation, he swung the door wide open. While wondering what kind of spells would have to be used, he was not prepared for the site he saw. Yes he has been through the war and even played a heavy hand in it. But, to see a helpless child hurt so badly by her own parents had bothered him greatly.

Looking at the damage on her back, he knew what potions were needed. Without thinking, he grabbed a glass vial from his bag. The color of the potion was pale pink. Severus uncorked it and gently put the potion to Hermione's lips.

"Swallow this, it will help your back heal and take away the pain," Severus spoke in a very soft whisper. Slowly Hermione's body started to relax in more comfortable sleep and less disturbed by the pain.

A few minutes pass and Severus started to get worried. He was getting ready to do a diagnosis spell on Hermione, when her eyes slowly started to open. Onyx eyes met Hermione's caramel ones. Her eyes went from full of sleep to uncertainty and then straight to frighten.

"Shhhh... It's ok, Hermione," his reply was soft as he noticed the fear become more and more apparent.

Hermione started to relax once again, as his soft words washed over her, and eased her mind.

At a distance, you could hear loud noises emerging from downstairs, where Minerva and Albus were. They seemed to be having quite the lively debate over the young girl, who seemed to sink back into herself as the voices got louder. Hermione started to shake in fear of all the things that seemed to be going on.

Severus looks at her and gave a small smile. "Calm down, child. It is just my mother having an argument with her boss. He is my boss as well. All will be alright in just a few minutes."

Severus looked at the door, as if he was waiting for someone to come through it. "She's trying to protect you, from bad people. The ones that have been there your whole life and people like our boss, the Headmaster," he tried to explain.

"But why?" asked Hermione softly.

"Why would she want to help me? Protect me when she does not even know me?" Hermione's soft and tired voice cracked on the last word. There so much emotion in her words, that Severus had to wait a minute before he spoke.

"Because my dear girl, she knows what it is like. She knows what you are going through, but that is not my story to tell. She will have to tell it to you. Given time, she will tell you, just like in time, you will be able to trust her and myself." Severus turned his head back towards Hermione, "You rest and relax. I am going to go down and see what going on." He stopped as he saw the fear reenter her eyes. He gave her another small smile and shook his head.

"No need to fear. If you need help with anything, just say Mitsy, and the house elf will tend to it. I will be back in a few minutes."

He was out the door so quick that he did not hear the timid voice say "what's a house elf?"

**A/n: yes a little shorter then some of the other chapters and its another Cliffhanger! I know I was going to go a little further but this seemed like the best stopping place! So what do you think?**


End file.
